


Warmth

by blue--phantom (twilightscribe)



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Cock Warming, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 20:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/blue--phantom
Summary: And God, but if his parents could see him now they would be rolling in their graves and cursing his birth.Written for day 19 of 2018's Kinktober.





	Warmth

“I won’t hurt you–”

“It doesn’t hurt,” Trevor replies, pressing a kiss to the corner of Alucard’s mouth. “Just… let me stay like this, for a while.”

Alucard settles a hand at the small of his back and he can feel a frown against his lips, but… “You will be feeling it for the next few days.”

“Always do.”

“Trevor–”

“I said it doesn’t hurt,” Trevor cuts him off, presses a callused finger to impossibly smooth lips. “I… it does ache, after, but I like it. I… I like being with you, like this.”

And God, but if his parents could see him now they would be rolling in their graves and cursing his birth. Straddling a vampire’s lap, with a softened cock up his ass and refusing to let its owner pull it out. True, there’s a little discomfort – any little shift and it’s a little too much after his orgasm (or was it two?) – but it’s easily overshadowed by the feeling of fullness and _completeness_ that floods through him whenever he shifts or clenches down.

Alucard trails a hand down his side, hitches him a little closer and Trevor makes a soft noise in response.

He cuts off any sound of protest from Alucard, kissing him gently, “C’mon, let me have this. _Please_?”

Part of him supposes that he should be a little worried at how easily Alucard acquiesces to him whenever he uses that word, that tone. He knows that if Alucard truly wanted to, he could easily break out of Trevor’s hold; pull out and tuck them both back into their clothes. But he doesn’t.

“You’re not obliged to take care of my every need, Trevor,” Alucard says softly.

“Funny, you seem to do that for me.”

“Someone has to look after you,” Alucard murmurs, brushing his lips against Trevor’s cheek, his temple. “You’re so… self-destructive, sometimes. I worry.”

He bristles a little, but knows better than to argue. Difficult as it is, Alucard’s right. It’s a tough habit to break, after so many years spent waiting for death. Even now, he’d willingly lay down his life for either Sypha or Alucard, if it came to it.

Alucard, of course, would never let him.

It’s very hard to argue with him, too, when he pins Trevor up against a bookcase and fucks him senseless.

When he treats Trevor like he _matters_ , shows that he _cares_.

“I’ve got you,” Trevor replies. “And if you want me again soon, I’ll have kept you warm, right?”

“We _do_ have work to do…”

“Should’ve thought of that before you pinned me to that bookcase.”

“Perhaps I wouldn’t have seen the need to, when you have done nothing but tease me since we arrived.”

“It’s hardly a punishment if it’s something I want.”

Alucard quirks a brow up, “Considering this is you, and your being a glutton for punishment, I think you would quite like it if I took you across my knee like the child you sometimes are.”

He wiggles in Alucard’s lap, which makes the other man hiss and grab his hips hard enough to bruise. It makes his spine tingle, his legs tremble, but _shit_ it does feel _damn good_.

“You’d have to catch me first.”

“Funny,” Alucard purrs, rolling his hips and _yes_ , he’s definitely hardening again already. “I think I already have.”

Alucard twines their fingers together, and pins Trevor’s hands to the floor above his head. He looms over him, looking rather intimidating and it causes something small and vulnerable inside of Trevor to roll over and show its stomach. Which is exactly what he’s doing in that instant.

His legs are trembling, but he’s still got a pretty good hold around Alucard’s hips. Tugs him in as close as possible, rolling his hips up and –

Trevor has to bite down on his lip, stifling a high whine in his throat.

It’s _definitely_ too much, too soon, but that’s never stopped him before. He’s quite certain that Alucard could fuck him all night and _still_ not be tired, but Trevor’s only human. Though that’s never stopped him before. All he knows, is that it feels far too good for him to let Alucard stop anytime soon.

“You did very good,” Alucard murmurs, leaning down enough to drag too sharp teeth down Trevor’s throat. “I never thought I would see the day where Trevor Belmont would enjoy warming a vampire’s cock.”

“Just… just yours,” he chokes out, hips twitching more than they are rolling. “I’m… only going to do this with you. Don’t go getting any ideas.”

“I would castrate any who tried.”

Honestly, the thought of Alucard castrating anyone should be a huge turn-off. Mostly because Trevor knows, with absolutely certainty, that he would do so. He broke a man’s nose for insinuating that Trevor was little more than a whore; he’d certainly do worse to anyone who _tried_ anything.

Alright, he’ll admit it to himself: the possessive treatment _really_ gets him off.

There’s more than enough evidence of _that_ in their sexual encounters than he cares to recount.

“Saving me the trouble, h–ah!”

He slaps both hands over his mouth, because the sounds he makes when Alucard fucks him like this – slowly, _tenderly_ , and like he’s got all fucking day to do nothing but bring Trevor repeatedly to and over the edge – are both embarrassing and embarrassingly _loud_. He’s heard himself; he sounds rather like a wounded animal.

And he really doesn’t want Sypha to hear that and think that they’re fighting again. Far as he knows, she only suspects what they’ve been up to. And the incident with Alucard and the broken nose was a big damn clue for her.

Really, though, he just doesn’t want to scar the poor girl for life with the sight of him flat on his back, with Alucard fucking him out of his mind. She might think that Alucard’s hurting him. And then _he’d_ get in trouble, more than likely.

It’s about the last rational thought he has.

Trevor’s already so sensitive, from their previous round, from just keeping Alucard inside of him, that he comes quickly. He bites down on the fleshy part of his palm, muffling what would otherwise have definitely been a scream.

By the time that Alucard thrust up into him and fills him again, Trevor’s shaking violently and his vision’s gone white. It takes a _very_ long time for him to come down.

Still, he can’t help the whimpering noise he makes when Alucard tries to pull out.

“Trevor…”

He shakes his head, opens his arms and weakly pulls Alucard in, “Stay… please...”

“Very well, but only for a little while.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** cock warming  
>  **Words:** 1114 words
> 
> *rolls shamelessly into fandom with porn* Yeah, hi, I'm garbage and I fell into this hole the same way that Trevor does. Disastrously. You're welcome.


End file.
